


Thinking about you

by Iyacarak



Category: Dofus, Dofus: Aux trésors de Kérubim | Dofus: The Treasures of Kerubim
Genre: F/F, this is fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 08:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyacarak/pseuds/Iyacarak
Summary: Just.. Simone thinking about a certain Ecaflip.. Set some time after the show, a year or two, so little spoilers





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT so the gals having tails is mentioned here and they do not have in canon, but I hc after moving to Bonta they try to reconnect with their religions n start praying to Osamodas and Ecaflip, and, following the dofus theory that followers of gods progressively look more like them after being more devoted, both gain some traits, like the tails, and Simone being jus a lil less scared of arachneés and Julie liking luck a bit more, but are still the gals we know. This is not.. In the story but wanted to make it clear haha

Life in Bonta was way calmer than Simone had anticipated.. Probably cause the lack of dear Mr Crepim and Joris (and Luis) dragging her to every sort of misadventures.. She kind of missed it..  
They did not call the bontarians angels for nothing, all being said. Except for Bob. He would always be a jackass and the osamodas was glad of leaving him behind in Astrub.  
There was a sort of lingering anxiety within the calmness, though. Where was the storm? But Simone blamed the butterflies in her stomach for the dating agency work, and her upcoming wedding with the girl of her dreams, Julie  
Ah, Julie  
What not to like about Julie? That ecaflip had been smitten with Simone since she first layed a foot in Astrub. And she was always so kind and Good at her job and had such nice hair (that ties in the work thing tho. Hair dresser things) those great round glasses that made her brown eyes and slit pupils shine more than usual.. Her always perfect nail polish and clothes, and her cute face, and her lips…  
Simone shook her head, losing herself into Julie outer appearance always made her look more airheaded than a gobble, so she kept her composture. Just in case. But her self imposed barriers did always crumble when thinking about Julie’s inner beauty.. So silly a woman made her feel like THAT  
But for the sake of the Great Beast Tamer, she could not help it, she was in love  
And there was nothing shameful about that  
That cat girl drove her crazy, yeah! All the fast jokes they shared, and the Deep calm conversations they shared, the sparkling hand holdings, the worries they shared, the tears they shared, the kisses they shared first as a secret between both of them and the dim light of the stars.. That then shared out and proud..  
Why else would the osamodas rush so soon for the wedding  
Julie made her feel quite special, everytime she screamt her name or complimented her.. Simone truly did know how to handle herself, but the words of the ecaflip melting her and then making her stronger truly was an admirable contradiction

She felt such love.. it did not even felt right to call it love, some times, as love was a word, a feeling, that meant infatuation, appretiation, but what she felt? Not even all the issues in Ircanam’s library would be able to store such.. State  
Julie felt it too, if not she would not answered Simone’s wooings so chipperly.   
Ah, that was something to remember, too. The osamodas had a soft spot for love things, and ever she first knew she liked women she dreamt with the ankraman princess that would sweep her off the ground. But she was so focused in getting a job last years, she only helped her yearning in sighs and hums when sweeping the broom  
She was the one recieving romantic affection from suitors, and.. men who cat called her in the Street, whistling and calling her a wench, which she dismissed and leaving the slimy idiots in a embarrassing position after leaving them in an embarrassing situation after knowing exactly what to say and avoid with them to put them down  
She was not really familiar with being the suitor herself.. And her dating pool was zero.. Attempting her wooing manners with the ecaflip was not the same as doing it for probable bosses or to let Luis clean his walls.. She ended up blushing so much… Those intents were so clumsy it is better to forget. But maybe Julie did catched the idea, cause she smiled so tenderly when the osamodas messed a word  
Simone wanted people to feel all of this, hence why she and Julie let go their past Jobs in Bonta to a fresh start with their agency  
With Julie, all the worries she thought before about Bonta faded away, because the fire Works in her heart did not stop

-Babe? Are you alright? You have been silent for some minutes..-Julie purred  
-Oh! Y.. Yeah.. Did I miss any thing?  
-Not at all, I was thinking too-Julie’s tender smiles again in action, making Simones stomach burn- But tell me, what were you pondering?  
-Oh just…-Simone, with her cheeks burning and her fingers fidgeting with her compromise ring, smiled too-Thinking about you, my Julie..  
-You know what? I was thinking about you, too..-Julie winked blushing as much as her fianceé  
-Oh you little meow meow..-Simone laughed and lent closer  
Their hands touched, their hands interwined, and their minds, for one second, stopped thinking about the other

**Author's Note:**

> Gay...U probably know that meow meow is how normal cats r called meow meows in dofus.. Simone calls Julie My Julie so I figured out being so mushy she would call her as such...


End file.
